A line cutter suitable for fitting to the body of a fishing rod is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,409. That accessory comprises a cutter blade that is sandwiched between two plates that are fixed to each other. One of the two plates is secured to an open semicylindrical part for enabling the accessory to be fitted on the body of the fishing rod by receiving it. Access to the cutter blade takes place via a notch formed in the two assembled-together plates. On either side of the notch, the plates are curved towards the inside of the notch, thereby enabling the fish hook to be held temporarily.
That accessory nevertheless presents drawbacks. The two assembled-together plates and the blade are mounted radially relative to the body of the fishing rod and can thus occupy space greater than the diameter of said body. This can be awkward for the user. Manufacture is necessarily complex, requiring several parts to be made and then assembled together. In addition, when it comes to cutting a fishing line, as shown in FIG. 6 of that document, it requires the user to establish the tension needed for cutting by holding the fishing line in both hands.